Platinum Music Awards
by Lcat14
Summary: What should of happened the second time they hung out during the platinum music awards! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Platinum

Tonight was the night of the Platinum Music Awards (PMAs), one of the biggest music events ever. You would be considered weird and a music hater if you didn't watch it since millions upon millions of people watch the PMAs every year.

Tori Vega was one of many people who auditioned to play the opening act, since Mason Thornesmith , the one hosting this whole event, wanted a new, fresh voice to perform at the beginning of the PMAs.

Tori was the one who got it, but she didn't want to be a puppet under his control. She didn't have the confidence to tell him that in front of his face.

Not until Beck Oliver told her.

Beck Oliver was a good friend of Tori's, and was the former boyfriend of her frenemy (mostly enemy) of Jade West.

One night, Beck was at her house and he convinced her to tell Mason off. He also may or may not have tried to kiss her. She didn't mind though, as she leaned forward. They were maybe an inch away from kissing before Tori's mom came in.

It was a super close call, Tori thought, but I want to know what it's like to kiss Beck Oliver. I want Beck to be mine. Since he and Jade aren't together anymore, it's the perfect time to get him to be mine. I feel like we belong to each other.

Tori did tell Mason off, but he didn't admit his faults. He just fired her and got Jade to perform the opening act.

She felt crushed by this. Performing this, the opening act of the Platinum Music Awards, could make her get a record deal or, at the very least, get looked at by record producers. And now she wasn't going to get that chance, and Jade would get that.

The evening of the PMAs, she was comforted by Robbie, Andre, and Beck. But only for a short time because Andre and Robbie went to the PMAs to support Jade since everyone was happy for Jade. Tori tried to be happy, but she absolutely HATED her for that.

The one person who didn't leave was Jade's ex-boyfriend, Beck.

For a couple of minutes, they just talked about stupid stuff, like an outfit Mason wanted Tori to wear and that stupid meat hat.

"So…" Beck said in a flirty voice. He then leaned over to kiss Tori.

She leaned back a tiny bit. She wanted Beck to kiss her, why was she so hesitant? It wasn't like Beck and Jade were…

Tori suddenly remembered that Cat never ended the video chat and Jade could easily be watching right now and they wouldn't realize it.

Tori decided to think of it as a joke and fake punch Beck.

"I'm sorry." Beck said to Tori.

Tori countered that and said that SHE was sorry.

"Then why can't we kiss?" Beck asked Tori confusingly.

"Cause…" the girl started. "Of Jade."

"Jade and I broke up." Beck replied after a couple of seconds.

"Yes, but kissing your friend's ex-boyfriend-"

Beck interrupted Tori. "Wait, since when were you and Jade friends?"

That was the question wasn't it? Jade was rarely ever kind to Tori, and the two could barely classify as friends.

"Last week, she took your hamburger, and she rubbed it against you bare foot." Beck explained to her.

Tori ask confusingly and shockingly that she ate feet meat. She thought that it tasted just like a normal hamburger, but it actually was rubbed against her foot. How could she not have noticed that?

"And, she took you spot in the Platinum Music Awards."

That was the one that hit hard.

"Look," Tori started. "I guess me and Jade aren't friends-friends, but were kinda friends." Tori looked deep in Beck's eyes. "And kissing her ex-boyfriend. I can't do that to a friend."

After a couple of minutes, Tori heard that the video chat ended. Jade was watching, and she ended it.

"Tori?" Beck asked the brunette girl a couple of second after the video chat ended. "Was it all a trick to get Jade to end the video chat and so she could possibly make you open the show?"

Tori nodded her head, a tiny smile forming on her face.

"Can we finally kiss now?" Beck asked.

Tori nodded, and the two leaned forward. They finally, for once, had their lips on each other's and nothing was in their way.

Jun 15The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. Beck was the first to pull away. He smiled at Tori and asks "Victoria Dawn Vega will you be my girlfriend?"

Tori smiles and nod 'finally he asks me!'. He smiles again and leaned in to give Tori a quick kiss. She pulls away and looks at the time on the cable box. It's eight o'clock.

"We're going to be late!" Tori yelled and got up. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door with Beck behind. They got into his car and drove to the stadium to meet the rest of the gang for Jade's performance.

When they arrived at the stadium and walked through the door. Beck went to meet with the gang and Tori went to see if her plan worked with Jade. She walked back stage and found Jade in a pink fluffy dress and a circle type thing on her head.

"Wow great outfit" Tori said to get her be nice. Jade was still looking into the mirror, not turning around

"I look like an idiot" she said back

"A pretty pink idiot with a thing on her head" the brunette gave her a half smile

"Thanks" she said." didn't expect you to be here" she said shortly after

"Well everyone else was coming to cheer you on, so I figured I would, too. And you look way better in that than I would have."

"This isn't right" she said and Tori kept the smile, pretending to be clueless

"Yeah it is a little tight around your-" Tori started and then jade stopped the brunette.

"No Not the stupid outfit..This...Me" again, Tori pretended to be confused

"I don't -" Tori started again and got stopped

" This was supposed to be your night...This was your big chance, so for me to go out there and And?.. I can't do that to a friend...

Or even to you."

Tori's plan worked! She got Jade. The two girls agreed that she will tell the guy to change the show around and Tori would go in her place. She ran to get ready and Jade went to tell the guy.

Jade"s POV

Fifteen seconds! - You ready? - Waiting for my cue.

"Hey, Rick."

"Did you get the script change?" Jade asked him.

He looked around "Script change, no"

"Ah, those guys Give me that." Jade said, taking the pen and changing it to Tori's name. Jade then turned around to walk away, but before she did, she wished Rick a good show

"Have a good show" Jade then went out and joined the crowd, sitting next Beck. She sat down and he had a guilty look on his face. She had the odd feeling that he probably kissed Tori.

"And here we go Ladies and gentlemen For her first worldwide, live performance Please welcome Tori Vega!" the announcer said and the curtains went up and the lights shined on Tori wearing a read top and black jeans.

The brunette performed her song called 'Make It In America'. Afterwards, the gang met backstage.


	2. Chapter 2

"You did amazing Tori!" Andre was the first to compliment Tori.

She blushed and said thank you. She recieved a bunch a praise for her performance from all of her friends, even Jade! Thank god she was still convinced that everyone was okay between her and Beck and that they weren't dating.

"Hey, should we go to Nozu and celebrate this?!" Beck exclaimed to everyone.

They all cheered yes, especially Tori because she didn't have anything to eat for dinner so she was straving.

Robbie and Andre went to Andre's car, Jade and Cat went to Jade's, and that left Beck and Tori in Beck's car. To lead the way to Nozu.

"So..." Tori started. "Was Jade suspicious at all? She didn't seem to from the stage."

Beck shook his head. "She just smiled at me right as you beginning to perform, so she didn't have time to talk. But that smile convinced me that she still believed in our little act."

Tori laughed. "So, we suceeded. I got to perform for the PMAs, Jade thinks weren't not dating when we actually are; this night is just perfect."

"I second that." Beck told me.

They drove in silence for a few seconds, before Beck turned into a parking slot at Nozu and shut the engine off.

"So, we have maybe a minute before everyone else comes. Can we have a quick kiss before they come?"

Tori pushed forward and kissed Beck on the lips without even replying. The world than exploded into fireworks while she was kissing Beck, her Beck. There was nothing standing in their way, except for Jade-

Jade. Tori pulled backward with a sudden velocity. "Jade." she said breathlessly. "She'll be coming any second.

Beck unbuckled his seat belt and pulled forward to Tori. "It's okay, she's not here..."

"I see Cat's red hair!" Tori pointed out and Beck suddenly pulled back in his seat and opened that door.

They got so close to unveiling their little secret. How many close calls were they going to get tonight?

**After dinner Beck drove Tori home.**

"Goodnight babe" he said and kisses her cheek.

"Why don't you come in and we can watch a movie."she asked hoping he would

"Ok let's go!" Beck says getting out of the car and running to her side of the car and opening the car. He reached out his hand for her to grab and She followed him into my house.

"What movie are we watching?" He asked curious a sitting on the couch and putting her on his lap.

"Well let's see what's on tv?" She said grabbing the remote and turning on the tv and changing to the movie channels

"Divergent?" He shakes his heads no

"Hunger games?"no again

"The vow?!" She begged."please it's my favorite movie!"

"Fine!" He said and She press the ey start watching it and Shd start falling asleep.


End file.
